


Picking up the Pieces

by BlueOfSL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tiny little, ahahaaaa this is just a whole vent fic, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOfSL/pseuds/BlueOfSL
Summary: Iwaizumi gets pissed off from Oikawa's attitude. One mistake leads to another but Iwaizumi is ready to pick up the pieces and put them back together.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 61





	Picking up the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Tiiiny little drabble that I made when I wasn't feeling great. Making this made me feel better oddly enough.

A stinging pain hit Oikawa across the cheek, making him stumble and yell. “What the hell Iwa-chan?!” His hand grabs onto the side of the kitchen counter while the other cups his cheek.

“Shut up! I cannot believe you’d really let yourself get to this state.” Iwaizumi’s voice holds such venom. “After all my warnings, you still--.”

“I know what I’m doing!” Oikawa practically screams out.

“No you don’t, you’ve gotten yourself sick with a fever. Your knee had only gotten worse to the point where you can’t even stand on it. And is that acne? I know for a fact that you’d refuse to let yourself get that.” He sighs to himself. “I’m only trying to help you Oikawa.” 

“I can take care of myself.” Now Oikawa holds the venom. “This is just a rough patch I’m getting through.” 

“A rough patch that's only spreading and showing your bad habits? Yeah, that’s right.”

Oikawa practically snarls at Iwaizumi. He strides past him only to be held down by a hand on his shoulder. “Where are you going?” Oikawa shrugs off Iwaizumi’s hand, continuing on towards the door with Iwaizumi right behind him. 

“Out.” 

“I’m coming with you.”

“No you’re not.”

“Fine then.” Iwaizumi lunges into Oikawa’s side, wrapping his arms tightly around their waist. Oikawa screeches as he’s lifted off the ground, banging his fists against Iwaizumi’s back.

“Let me go you idiot!”

“Look who’s talking, dumbass.” Iwaizumi heaves the two of them up the stairs and marches right to Oikawa’s bedroom. Kicking the door open, he practically drops him onto the bed. Springs creak less than usual.  _ Was he eating enough? _

“I can’t believe you’d--.”

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi was done with Oikawa’s attitude. “ and let me help you already.” Oikawa rolls to the side, with his back facing Iwaizumi and grumbles to himself. 

Oikawa was really pulling Iwaizumi’s strings today. Hell, for the whole week. Not only did he come to his classes today, even though he’d told Oikawa to stay home, but he also came to practice. Today, he practically overworked himself till he couldn’t stand. That was the last straw for Iwaizumi. He forced Oikawa to lean on him as they walked to his home. When they’d gotten to the house, Oikawa told him he could go home. But his eyes told a different story.  _ Stay for a bit. _ They’d practically yelled at him. He charged into Oikawa’s house, pushing Oikawa with him, rambling about the fact that he was an idiot, he needed help. “I’m fine!” Oikawa had yelled. That last straw snapped in half. His anger controls his actions. He had slapped Oikawa, hard.  _ Oh my god I slapped him when he’s already- _

“Do you hate me Hajime?” Oikawa’s voice strained and hoarse. He sounded like he was about to break.

_ Shit what had I done?!  _ “No, no, no. Hey, look at me?” Oikawa moves his head slightly towards him. Good enough. “I don’t hate you. That slap back there? I lost control because I was angry at myself for not doing enough for you. Angry at you for pushing yourself way too far. Now look at you.” He didn’t mean to make himself sound like he pities Oikawa. But with his bloodshot eyes, disheveled hair, injured knee, fever, and so many other factors, Iwaizumi felt like he should’ve done more. “You already know this, but i’ll say it anyway, I hate when you do this to yourself.” 

Now Oikawa had his whole face turned. Iwaizumi starred as Oikawa’s face changes from holding a cold stare to holding back tears. Those tears flowed down Oikawa’s cheeks when he started to softly sob, curling into himself. In return, Iwaizumi wraps his arms around Oikawa, one around his waist and another around his shoulders. He shifts so that he and Oikawa are facing each other with their legs tangled together and Oikawa’s face buried into Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi softly shushes Oikawa as he clung to him, sobbing.

“I’m s-sorry.” Iwaizumi rubs Oikawa’s back as he quietly says those words. “I’m sorry for getting this bad. I only wanted to get better but really I’ve just been getting worse. I didn’t know what to do.”

“If you’d let me, then I can help you get better.” Oikawa looks up from Iwaizumi’s chest. “Let me help you get back to what you were before -- no- even better than before this mess.” Iwaizumi brushes back some of Oikawa’s hair and presses his lips on his forehead. “Please, Tooru.” Reluctant as Oikawa may seem, he nods.

“But first, can we stay like this for awhile?”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
